


Starry night sky

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Egbert and Dave Strider are neighbors and live equally hard lives. </p>
<p>http://jon-egbert.tumblr.com/post/28309472658/doctor-john-the-cosmic-life-i-bet-that-if based on this picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry night sky

John Egbert and Dave Strider grew up in a small town in southern California. All their childhood they were never apart, unless it was time to go home. They were always seen holding hands and side by side. 

When people asked one of the boys to go play with them, the other would say "Not unless he can come with." so it had become a certain rule that John and Dave had to play together.

Granted, John and Dave were children and they had fights every once and a while. But it usually ended with either John kissing Daves cheek, apologizing. Or the other way around. 

Dave lived with his bro and a couple of other people who were very careful with what they said around him when he was younger. They were delinquents when they were younger, but only because their parents raised them in a not-so-good-way. Dave and Bros parents had abandoned Dave when he was nearly a month old, leaving his older brother to be the one to take care of him. Bro was only eighteen. 

They migrated from Houston, Texas. Dave had no memory of Texas, and went off what Bro had told him about the state. It was normally the bad stuff, about how terribly Conservative the state was. How religion was more important then Science. Something Bro despised greatly, he wanted to go to college and become an engineer. 

He had a degree too! 

Bros real name is actually Dirk, but he didn't like the name. It was too exotic and plain awkward to explain people what it meant. A 'dirk' was a short dagger of sorts, normally held by Scottish Highlanders. 

But, Bro couldn't just leave Dave alone. He didn't want Dave to be sent to an orphanage and be taught all the wrong things. So he gave up his degree, took all o his money, and made it to California.

John lived with his dad and nanna. They were only family he had ever since his mom left. She left soon after he was born too, leaving his dad a note.

this boy is urs to take care of

dont fuck a girl if u cant help her pay for her clothing jackass

 

Of course she just wanted money. His dad thought she loved him, because he sure loved her. John was quite different from him, the only thing he managed to inherit from him was his brown hair and buck teeth. He had the blue eyes of his mum, a lovely colour that you normally wouldn't see on a kid Johns age. 

They moved to Caliornia, where they had been living peacefully ever since. His dad thought John needed a proper up-bringing, so he got a job at an office. He worked weekdays, had the weekends off. 

Johns nanna was home all the time, helping take care of John. There wasn't much wrong with that, John was a well behaved, well mannered boy. 

What she didn't expect was that he was going to meet the little boy who lived right next to them. 

No she didn't have any issues, actually she kept it a secret for as long as she could. Johns dad would not like it if his son snuck out onto the roof outside his window to talk to him. 

Learning the boys name, Dave, was easy. 

When she saw John talking to him, she knew instantly that, that was her grandsons best friend. Maybe even more, but for now, they would be best friends and inseparable. 

\---

"John? 'Y wake?" 

"Yeah, hang on a second."

After a few quiet thuds, the sound of books hitting the ground, out popped a messy haired brunette. Blue eyes half obscured by black spectacles. "Hi, Dave." John said, pulling his feet out of the house and onto the roof. 

Dave waved a hand, his face was missing those aviator shades that had been gifted to him by John. "'Sup." 

John giggled and pulled his knees up to his chest. John was wearing short pajama shorts, they barely covered his legs at all. Not to mention he was also wearing a stupid green slimer tank top. Actually no, it looked good on him. Green looked good on John. 

"What's up man? You seem a little gloomy." He smiled.

The blond sighed and crawled over to Johns side. "My parents found us.." Dave said quietly.

That made Johns frown disappear quite quickly. He knew of the issue Bro had with their parents, which Dave had adopted those feelings rather quickly. "They want to take me away.." Dave said sadly, squeezing his knees to his chest too. 

John flinched, take him away? They couldn't do that! "They can't.. take you away. They don't have any power over you!" John said, trying to keep his voice level. 

Dave nodded, sighing. "Yeah but.. what if they do take me away? What are you going to do?" Dave looked at him sadly.

The brunette bit his lip, frowning. "I don't know.." he murmured, looking up at the sky. They actually didn't have street lamps on their street, so seeing the stars in the night sky weren't that hard. 

"What I do know is, that they can't take you away. Not from me. I'll hide you under my bed if I have to." John giggled, pulling Dave into a hug.

This got a squeak out of Dave, John was much smaller then Dave, but he had the strength like a god of Thunder, like that Thor from the Avengers movie. Leave it to John to make Dave do embarrassing things. 

He began to pet Daves hair, carding his fingers through his short, but messy blond hair. "I won't let you be taken away.." he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on Daves head. 

That made Dave flush a little. "W-woah hey John. What was that?" he asked, sitting up.

John blinked, obviously confused. "A kiss, what else?" 

Dave blinked too. He swallowed thickly before looking at the wood of the roof they were sitting on. Not a kiss on the lips, but he nodded. "Can I kiss you on the lips, John?" he asked him.

The smaller made a humming noise, tapping his chin. "Hmmm.. sure. It wouldn't hurt, I guess. Hehe-" Johns giggle was cut short by Dave kissing him on the lips, smashing their lips together softly. 

John reached up to dig his hands in Daves hair again, pulling him close. Dave wasn't quite sure what he was doing, seeing as this was his first kiss. As it was Johns too. So he decided to pull John into his lap.

Oh and when he pulled away he was greeted by blue, blue eyes. The blue eyes he just realized maybe were one of his favorite things about Johns physical attributes. It made his heart swell a little. "You have pretty eyes.." he said a bit dumbly. 

John scoffed and playfully hit Dave on the cheek. "Is that the best you can come up with?" he smiled. 

"For now it is." He grinned back.

For a bit they just stayed quiet, just listening to the crickets chirping and the sound of their own breathing. 

That is, until John broke the silence. 

"What does this make us?" he asked. 

Dave looked at him, shrugging. "What ever you want, boyfriends or best friends, I'll still care for you the same." That made John chuckle. 

"Boyfriends it is then.John Egbert and Dave Strider grew up in a small town in southern California. All their childhood they were never apart, unless it was time to go home. They were always seen holding hands and side by side. 

When people asked one of the boys to go play with them, the other would say "Not unless he can come with." so it had become a certain rule that John and Dave had to play together.

Granted, John and Dave were children and they had fights every once and a while. But it usually ended with either John kissing Daves cheek, apologizing. Or the other way around. 

Dave lived with his bro and a couple of other people who were very careful with what they said around him when he was younger. They were delinquents when they were younger, but only because their parents raised them in a not-so-good-way. Dave and Bros parents had abandoned Dave when he was nearly a month old, leaving his older brother to be the one to take care of him. Bro was only eighteen. 

They migrated from Houston, Texas. Dave had no memory of Texas, and went off what Bro had told him about the state. It was normally the bad stuff, about how terribly Conservative the state was. How religion was more important then Science. Something Bro despised greatly, he wanted to go to college and become an engineer. 

He had a degree too! 

Bros real name is actually Dirk, but he didn't like the name. It was too exotic and plain awkward to explain people what it meant. A 'dirk' was a short dagger of sorts, normally held by Scottish Highlanders. 

But, Bro couldn't just leave Dave alone. He didn't want Dave to be sent to an orphanage and be taught all the wrong things. So he gave up his degree, took all o his money, and made it to California.

John lived with his dad and nanna. They were only family he had ever since his mom left. She left soon after he was born too, leaving his dad a note.

this boy is urs to take care of

dont fuck a girl if u cant help her pay for her clothing jackass

 

Of course she just wanted money. His dad thought she loved him, because he sure loved her. John was quite different from him, the only thing he managed to inherit from him was his brown hair and buck teeth. He had the blue eyes of his mum, a lovely colour that you normally wouldn't see on a kid Johns age. 

They moved to Caliornia, where they had been living peacefully ever since. His dad thought John needed a proper up-bringing, so he got a job at an office. He worked weekdays, had the weekends off. 

Johns nanna was home all the time, helping take care of John. There wasn't much wrong with that, John was a well behaved, well mannered boy. 

What she didn't expect was that he was going to meet the little boy who lived right next to them. 

No she didn't have any issues, actually she kept it a secret for as long as she could. Johns dad would not like it if his son snuck out onto the roof outside his window to talk to him. 

Learning the boys name, Dave, was easy. 

When she saw John talking to him, she knew instantly that, that was her grandsons best friend. Maybe even more, but for now, they would be best friends and inseparable. 

\---

"John? 'Y wake?" 

"Yeah, hang on a second."

After a few quiet thuds, the sound of books hitting the ground, out popped a messy haired brunette. Blue eyes half obscured by black spectacles. "Hi, Dave." John said, pulling his feet out of the house and onto the roof. 

Dave waved a hand, his face was missing those aviator shades that had been gifted to him by John. "'Sup." 

John giggled and pulled his knees up to his chest. John was wearing short pajama shorts, they barely covered his legs at all. Not to mention he was also wearing a stupid green slimer tank top. Actually no, it looked good on him. Green looked good on John. 

"What's up man? You seem a little gloomy." He smiled.

The blond sighed and crawled over to Johns side. "My parents found us.." Dave said quietly.

That made Johns frown disappear quite quickly. He knew of the issue Bro had with their parents, which Dave had adopted those feelings rather quickly. "They want to take me away.." Dave said sadly, squeezing his knees to his chest too. 

John flinched, take him away? They couldn't do that! "They can't.. take you away. They don't have any power over you!" John said, trying to keep his voice level. 

Dave nodded, sighing. "Yeah but.. what if they do take me away? What are you going to do?" Dave looked at him sadly.

The brunette bit his lip, frowning. "I don't know.." he murmured, looking up at the sky. They actually didn't have street lamps on their street, so seeing the stars in the night sky weren't that hard. 

"What I do know is, that they can't take you away. Not from me. I'll hide you under my bed if I have to." John giggled, pulling Dave into a hug.

This got a squeak out of Dave, John was much smaller then Dave, but he had the strength like a god of Thunder, like that Thor from the Avengers movie. Leave it to John to make Dave do embarrassing things. 

He began to pet Daves hair, carding his fingers through his short, but messy blond hair. "I won't let you be taken away.." he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on Daves head. 

That made Dave flush a little. "W-woah hey John. What was that?" he asked, sitting up.

John blinked, obviously confused. "A kiss, what else?" 

Dave blinked too. He swallowed thickly before looking at the wood of the roof they were sitting on. Not a kiss on the lips, but he nodded. "Can I kiss you on the lips, John?" he asked him.

The smaller made a humming noise, tapping his chin. "Hmmm.. sure. It wouldn't hurt, I guess. Hehe-" Johns giggle was cut short by Dave kissing him on the lips, smashing their lips together softly. 

John reached up to dig his hands in Daves hair again, pulling him close. Dave wasn't quite sure what he was doing, seeing as this was his first kiss. As it was Johns too. So he decided to pull John into his lap.

Oh and when he pulled away he was greeted by blue, blue eyes. The blue eyes he just realized maybe were one of his favorite things about Johns physical attributes. It made his heart swell a little. "You have pretty eyes.." he said a bit dumbly. 

John scoffed and playfully hit Dave on the cheek. "Is that the best you can come up with?" he smiled. 

"For now it is." He grinned back.

For a bit they just stayed quiet, just listening to the crickets chirping and the sound of their own breathing. 

That is, until John broke the silence. 

"What does this make us?" he asked. 

Dave looked at him, shrugging. "What ever you want, boyfriends or best friends, I'll still care for you the same." That made John chuckle. 

"Boyfriends it is then.


End file.
